cdeverse_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Maurice/OTR
Jonathan Joseph Maurice is a Neutral Good character who appears in many Sagas, most notably of which being AFT and OTR. He is a Mobian Hedgehog hailing from Chaosville and a member of the Mobian Misfits. Appearances * Cul De Eat * A Forgotten Truth * Our Truth Recalled ''(current) Personality and Traits Jonathan can tend to be quiet, but when it comes down to it he has a kind heart. He has shown himself to be emotional at times, his feelings getting the better of him. '''Appearance' Jonathan Maurice has dark blue and brown spines, and a slim build. He wears a red neckerchief and a blue jacket with grey gloves, jeans and grey shoes with green stripes. Equipment/Weaponry Main Arms Star Post Sword Side Arms Goal Ring Shield General Inventory Phone, Wallet Powers and Abilities During middle school, Johnny was in a martial arts class, and was learning how to do karate, when he mysteriously awoke to his Wind Powers, empowering every punch and kick he threw. Due to his newfound power, he was able to become a Karate Black Belt in little more than a few days. During high school in Chaosville, he wandered into the Emerald Forest and discovered the Wind Tribe Village. There, he discovered two weapons, the Star Post Sword and the Goal Ring Shield. Upon arriving home, his Uncle began to teach Johnny about swordsmanship, and Johnny was able to become a skilled swordsman. In his adulthood, he discovered he could not only hold the ability to control the wind, but also other elements. After freeing the other Elemental Gods and defeating the malevolent Elemental God known as Electrus, he was able to control fire, earth, water, ice, lightning and space, not just the wind. Biography Jonathan was born in Chaosville, and formed the Mobian Misfits while he was in high school. He became infatuated with the changeling known as Melody, and they had a child called Olive. As a family man, he grew distant from his friends in order to care for his new child. This lasted for a while, until Melody turned insane, killing Olive and blowing up the Maurice Family House, injuring Johnny and his family. Later on, Johnny was approached by Shadow the Hedgehog in hospital, and recommended the Phantom Thieves of Hearts for help. Taking Johnny and his uncle to a hotel in Emeraldville where the Thieves were staying, he and his uncle teamed up to take on Melody's Shadow in Mementos. After changing her heart and stealing her treasure, he gave a Cognitive Version of Lapis' Ore, Melody's old love, for her to keep. Those events made him a Confidant of the Phantom Thieves. Later on, he began experiencing visions of his Ancestral Past, and went on a quest to free the Elemental Gods. While on this quest, he was revealed to be a Wild Card, or Champion of the Elements; he could use more than just his wind powers. He gained the elements of earth, water, fire and ice, before taking down the Demiurge known as Electrus, the Thunder God, and stripping him of his power when he surrendered it to Johnny. He gained the last element of space from the Space Goddess, Void, before making a promise with the surviving Elemental Gods that he had saved by only using the elements for good, or else he would face punishment. Currently, he is a lone vigilante stopping crime in Emerald Island and helping the police.